one store
by kuuranpio kiryuu
Summary: 2 insan yang tengah memaduh kasih di dalam kegelapan      *maaf tidak bisa bikin summary*  #plak


"ONE STORE"

By : NOBI_CHAN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : M

Warning :,ceritanya abal abis, gaje, gak banget, dan

di jamin setelah baca fic ini langsung jantungan,

dll.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang indah, khususnya untuk seorang gadis bermarga Haruno, siapa lagi kalu bukan Sakura Haruno yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha, yak au benar Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, saat mereka berjalan berdua dan saat bergandengan tangan. Di sekitar koridor tersebut banyak sekali fans mereka berdua, salah satunya para fansgirl sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sasu-chan" teriak para fansgirl sasuke.

"Cih, menyebalkan selalu saja mereka berisik" desah Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya. Para fansgirlnya pun semakin keras dan semakin berisik, yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa BETE tingkat dewa.

"hihi, sabar saja sasuke, mereka itu para fansgirl mu ?" tambah sakura. Setelah sakura berkata seperti itu ia mendapati dirinya tengah di tatap sangat dingin (sedingin es seberat 1000 ton, PLAK) dari sang uchiha. Sakura hanya bias membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat manis semanis permen XD. Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari gerombolat para fans mereka. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam gudang gelap yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah mereka, sesampai mereka di sana, sasuke membanting keras tubuh sakura ke tembok gudang yang dingin dan menghimpit tubuh langsing Sakura dengan tubuh atlentisnya, sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu saat sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah sakura. "Sakura pandang dan lihatlah wajahku" kata sasuke. Mendengar permintaan tersebut, sakura dengan segera memandang wajah tampan sang kekasih, dan sasuke langsung mencium sakura nya dengan sangat ganas. Saat lidah mereka bertarung satu sama lain, tangan sasuke merayapi tubuh sakura hingga pada sebuah gunung yang besar dan melekat di dada sakura. Dengan cepat sasuke membuka seragam dan bra sakura hingga Nampak 2 dada yang besar nan montok milik sakura dan langsung meremas serta mempermainkan putting sakura tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Sakura yang di rangsang dengan sebegitu rupa hanya bias mendesah "akh..akh..akh.. sas-ssuuuukeeeh, hen- hah.. hah..hah..hen-tiiiiikan"desah sakura. Mendengar desahan sakura sasuke semakin terangsang dan kini bibir sasauke turun ke leher jenjang sakura dan memberikan kiss mark di sana dan turun lagi ke dada sakura. Dan melahap 1 penuh dada milik sakura yang besar nan montok. Tangan kiri sasuke yang bebas meremas 1 dada yang tak terjamah oleh tangan sakura terus meremas rambut sasuke dengan keras, tangan sasuke yang nganggurpun turun ke bawah dan meraba paha mulus sakura dan sampailah di celana dalam sakura. Sekali lagi sakura hanya bias mendesah dan mendesah. "ah..ah..ah..ah.. sasuke.."rintih sakura, itu malah membuat sang uchiha lebih ganas lagi dan sekarang ia tengah memasukkan 2 jarinya ke dalam vagina sakura yang telah basah "sakura lubangmu sempit sekali" kata sasuke sambil berpindah mulut kea rah dada sakura yang sebelah kiri dan meremas dada sakura yang sebelah kanan. "akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" pekik sakura saat 2 tangan masuk secara tiba-tiba.. "tenanglah sakura sebentar lagi kau akan merasa senang". Hibur sasuke yang kini tengah mencium bibir sakura kembali. "sakura aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"kata sasuke sambil melepas celananya sendiri hingga Nampak lah sebuah benda kebanggaannya yang menegang & yang kini telah keluar tanpa penghalang lagi, sakura yang melihat kejantanan sasuke yang terbilang besar hanya bias berblushing ria. Kini tangan sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam lorong sakura, tapi malah melepas semuanya dari tubuh sakura hingga telanjang. Kini sasuke membaringkan tubuh sakura di lantai dan kini telah siap sasuke sudah memposisikan kejantanannya kea rah vagina sakura yang bercahaya. "sasuke apa yang akan kamu lakukan "? Kata sakura sambil memegang lehernya yang telah sedikit berdarah atas ulanh sasuke. "sakura aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan, apakah kamu mau?" goda sasuke. Sakura hanya lagi-lagi dapat berblushing ria tapi dengan di ikutti angukan kepala "i-iya tapi jangan menyakittiku ya ?" pinta sakura."ya kau tenang saja, kalau sakit bilang sakura." Desah sasuke sebelum kejantannanya masuk ke dalam vagina sakura. Lau dengan satu hentakan kejantanan sasuke sudah masuk kedalam lubang sakura yang sempit. "AKHHHHHHHHHHH.. sakit sasuke.. hentikan..?" pinta sukura sembari dengan air mata yang berlinang. Sasuke yang melihat & mendengar tangisan sakura ia berhenti sebentar dan kembali melumat bibir mungil sakura dan membiarkan sakura untuk beradaptasi dengan kejantanan sasuke yang besar. sakura hanya pasrah saat sasuke berkata "kau sudah siapkan sakura unutuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" dan ia hanya mengganguk dengan setuju. dan kini sasuke masih melumat bibir mungil sakura dan memaju mundurkan kejantanan nya serrta mengesek lubang vagina sakura. "ah..ah..ah..ah.. sas-ukeh ter-rus-kan.. akh..akh" dan kini toh sakura telah terangsang dan mulai mengangkat pinggulnya keatas. melihat semua itu membuat sasuke dengan sangat cepat menggocok kejantannanya di dalam vagina sakura dan membuat sakura mencapai klimaks yang pertama. "AKHHHH...." CROOOOOOOOT "ha~ nikmat sekali sasuke" cairan sakura yang keluar dan membasahi kejantanannya sasuke. dan kini sasuke terus saja mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. sasuke terus melakukan kegiatannya sampai 5menit dan akhirnya "sakura sepertinya aku mau keluar, sudah tidak tahan" desah sasuke "hah~..hah~.. keluarkan saja sasuke.. sepertinya aku akan keluar lagi". bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan mereka, mereka bersama-sama berteriak "" CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT cairan mereka bersama-sama keluar. sasuke menarik kejantanannya dari lubang sakura dan sasuke kini ambruk di atas tubuh sakura "bagaimana sakura, kau suka" goda sasuke kepada sakura. "hah~kau lihat seperti apa sasuke". jawab sakura. sasuke yang mendengar jawaban dari sakura, langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang kelelahan.

SELESAI \(N_N)/

r

e

v

i

e

w

.

.

.

huahhh *lap keringat dimana-mana* akhirnya selesai juga..

ini adalah fic Rated : M pertama saya. jadi mohon di maklummi ya ? cerita nya memang berbelit-belit. tapi mohon sarannya ya ? dan di tunggu review nya ?

sayonara ^_^


End file.
